Still
by Rizue22
Summary: Karenanya aku berubah, aku kira dia tidak akan menemukanku, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia bukan yang dulu lagi, begitu juga aku... (Suck at title and summaries, just read it, I hope you like it ;) )


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic is mine ;)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, I've got no idea what the f*ck I'm writing**

**DLDR!**

**Enjoy…**

Aku melangkahkan kaki—yang sebenarnya tidak—jenjang ini ke ruangan yang biasa aku pakai untuk belajar.

"Hahhh," desahku pelan.

Aku bosan dengan keadaan kelasku. Setiap kali aku masuk kelas, selalu saja seperti ini. Sekumpulan teman kelas wanitaku sedang bergumul di bangku paling depan dan dekat dengan meja guru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke?

Siapapun pasti kenal dengannya, lelaki dengan postur tubuh yang atletis dan wajah oriental dengan _skill _sepakbola yang tak diragukan lagi. Hah, kalau aku terus menceritakannya, aku butuh waktu tujuh hari tujuh malam karena terlalu banyak cerita tentangnya.

"Uchiha, cobalah kue coklat buatanku!"

"Nanti malam datang ke rumahku, kita kerjakan tugas kelompok bersama!"

"Wah, kau terlihat keren dengan potongan rambut barumu!"

"Mari aku kerjakan tugasmu!"

"Boleh aku pegang otot tanganmu?"

Iewwww…. Tuh 'kan? Teman-teman satu kelasku sudah ibarat _fans girl_nya. Tapi tidak heran juga sih. Ah ya, bahkan teman-temanku itu tidak keberatan kalau  
Sasuke meminta mereka mengerjakan tugasnya yang kadang banyak itu. Karena walaupun dia pintar dia itu tak peduli dengan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Yang ia pedulikan hanya klub sepakbola dan sepakbola dan sepakbola.

Benar-benar bodoh!

Sasuke meraih kue cokelat yang dipegang seorang temanku, membuat temanku yang bodoh itu _blushing_. "Kue buatanmu sangatlah lezat kalau saja orang sakit lidah yang memakannya," ujarnya sarkastis. Aku hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Dia memang membenci cokelat dan kue-kue manis.

"Kau mengerjakan PR matematika-ku saja ya!" seru kepada fansnya yang lain. Fansnya hanya tersenyum seraya mengiyakan.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Bukan berarti aku cemburu, hanya saja aku merasa geli kepada kelakuan mereka, bukankah sudah mempunyai kekasih—Hinata, si murid paling pandai di kelasku. Bahkan aku merasa sedikit aneh kepada Sasuke yang bisa-bisanya memanfaatkan mereka dan seolah tak mempedulikan Hinata yang kadang mendelik kesal kepadanya ketika ia memakan kue buatan teman-temanku atau meminta mereka mengerjakan PR-nya. Aku juga merasa cemburu—tunggu, apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Ah, abaikan!

"Karin, kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura—sahabatku.

"_Nothing_," dustaku seraya tertawa dan aku kembali memikirkan Sasuke, tidak ada kerjaan.

Dulu, aku sering sekali memanggilnya Suke. Ah, bahkan aku belum bercerita kalau ia adalah mantan kekasihku waktu aku masih duduk di bangku SMP. Kalian kaget? Baguslah kalau tidak. Aku memang tidak satu sekolah dengannya, tetapi aku bertemu dengannya waktu acara nonton bersama Barcelona melawan Real Madrid di _café _ternama di kotaku. Waktu itu, aku datang bersama teman perempuanku dan kami mendukung Barcelona, dan dia datang bersama komunitasnya—Madridista Konoha. Di sanalah awal kami berkenalan, dan ketika ada pertandingan seru lainnya, seperti Chelsea melawan Manchester United atau AC Milan melawan Inter Milan kami—yang mungkin—kebetulan nonton di _café _itu selalu bertemu. Hingga akhirnya dia mengajakku kencan.

Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa dia menjadi sosok yang err—memukau? Padahal, waktu dia masih duduk di bangku SMP dia terlihat biasa saja, dia tidak setinggi sekarang dan ototnya sama sekali tidak sebagus sekarang. Bahkan dulu tubuhnya sangat kerempeng bak biskuit Jim-jam, jauh dari kesan seksi dan _sixpack _ seperti sekarang. Ah ya, yang selalu aku ingat, aku dan dia hanya berpacaran selama 3 minggu. Sungguh ironis bukan? Itupun karena dia didesak teman-teman komunitasnya untuk tidak berpacaran dengan seorang Barcelonista sepertiku.

Dan setelah itu aku menjadi _lost contact _dengannya hingga kami sama-sama lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama. Tanpa aku duga, dia bersekolah denganku di tempat yang sama dan di kelas yang sama. Dan yang membuatku sangat menyesal adalah ketika aku mengetahui dia berpacaran dengan Hinata setelah satu tahun kami bersekolah. Tentu saja aku merasa sangat kalah telak, Hinata adalah siswa yang sempurna. Cantik, baik, lemah lembut dan pandai. Kata sempurna tak dapat dipisahkan dari diri Hinata.

"Hei, mengapa dari tadi kamu melamun saja? Apa ada masalah?" tanyaTenten dengan nada bergurau.

"Dia memang aneh, dari tadi hanya melamun saja," runtuk Sakura.

Aku membenarkan letak kacamataku. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit mengantuk," ujarku.

Dipikir-pikir, setelah aku mengetahui kalau aku satu sekolah dengan Sasuke, aku segera merubah penampilanku. Dengan kacamata dan rambut yang selalu aku gerai—karena dulu aku sama sekali tidak pernah menggerai rambutku, biasanya aku kucir atau aku kepang atau aku jepitkan pita dan aku selalu mengenakkan softlense Aku ingin menghilangkan jejakku dari Sasuke, namun tetap saja dia mengenaliku dan mengirimku _e-mail_.

"_Hei there!_"

Bodoh! Umpatku kala itu.

"Tuh 'kan ngelamun," tegur Sakura.

"Memangnya kalau aku ngelamun dilarang undang-undang?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis. "Aku hanya mengantuk, itu saja."

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Ada roh halus yang merasukimu kau baru tahu rasa!" jawab seraya mengerjakan PR-nya yang belum ia kerjakan.

"Tubuh indahku ini kebal dengan roh halus dan semacamnya, jadi jangan mengada-ngada," perintahku. Yah, walaupun kadang sindiran atau kecaman aku lontarkan kepada mereka dan sebaliknya, itu bukan berarti aku membenci mereka, justru karena aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Dan tentu saja sebaliknya, mereka adalah sahabatku.

"Indah? Apa kau tidak salah?" tanya Tenten yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Abaikan!" seruku.

"Hei, tahu tidak? Sasuke, dia sedang bertengkar dengan Hinata!" lapor Ino yang baru saja datang. Disadari atau tidak aku tersenyum mendengar celotehan 'Ratu Gosip Sekolah' itu.

"Bertengkar? Mengapa bisa?" tanyaku.

"Aku kurang tahu persis, tapi biasalah namanya juga orang pacaran. Tapi tadi aku dengar Sasuke bicara tentang mantan pacarnya, siapa ya?" gumam Ino, wajahku sedikit memerah.

"Entahlah! Padahal, apa kurangnya? Selain cantik dia juga sangat pintar," sahut Sakura. "Eh, kau tahu darimana, Pig?" tanyanya.

"Aku kemarin melihat mereka bertengkar di perpustakaan," jawab Ino, memang dia ini Ratu Gosip.

Kami pun bercakap-cakap tentang hal-hal yang sedikit aneh dan menyeleweng jauh dari pelajaran. Yah, aku sih memang sudah cukup pintar jadi tidak perlu memikirkan pelajaran, tapi aku sangsi kepada sahabat-sahabatku ini.

Bel pun berbunyi, guru matematika pun masuk. Membosankan, kenapa kita harus belajar integral? Aku yakin di tempat kerjaku nanti aku tidak akan mengurus integral.

"Ada yang bisa mengerjakan nomor dua?" tanya guruku. Aku sih bisa saja mengerjakannya, tapi aku kasihan sama orang yang duduk paling depan itu. Pasti dia ingin mengerjakannya ke depan. "Ya, silakan Hinata!"

Tuh kan? Hinata pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Pantas saja Sasuke menjadikan gadis Hyuga itu pacarnya. Lihat saja postur tubuhnya sempurna, jauh sekali dari Sakura, haha.

"Ya, betul sekali Hinata. Kau bisa duduk kembali," ujar guruku.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat pun dimulai, biasanya aku dan kawan-kawanku akan makan bekal bersama, biasanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba si Bodoh Naruto menyeret Sakura ke kantin untuk makan ramen. Aku pun membuka kotak bekalku. Hanya bekal sederhana, roti gandum dengan selai strawberry.

"Hinata, ayo makan bersama!" ujar Sasuke dari jauh yang masih dapat kudengar dengan jelas.

"Aku membawa bekalku sendiri. Tapi, kalau Sasuke-_kun_ mau makan bersama, kita makan bekalku bersama saja," sahut Hinata. Aku dapat mendengar gesekan kursi.

"Masakanmu terbaik," puji Sasuke. Aku menoleh ke arah mereka. Hinata tersipu, jelas saja. Siapa yang tidak akan tersipu kalau kekasihmu memuji masakanmu?

"Terimakasih Sasuke-_kun_," sahut Hinata. Dengan sedikit kesal, aku melahap roti strawberryku.

"Awwwwrrrr!" seruku ketika selai strawberry itu menyentuh indera perasaku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarku. Jangankan memasak seenak makanan Hinata, mengoles selai strawberry pun aku masih gagal. Roti ini terasa sangat masam. Namun lebih masam _live _FTV di kelas ini.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_. Aku masih lapar. Mengapa kau menyeretku ke kelas sih?" rengek seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat aku kenal. Aku pun dapat mendengar suara derap sepatu menuju ke kelasku.

"Iya, tapi jangan terlalu banyak, bodoh!" marah Sakura. Mereka menuju ke arah aku dan Ino.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih bertengkar terus?" tanya Ino. "Contoh dong Hinata dan Sasuke yang mesra," ujarnya. Aku yang sedang meneguk susu murni pun tersedak.

"Hah, kau ini seperti tidak tahu Naruto saja. Dia mau makan ramen banyak tapi aku yang harus bayar," ujar Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menuju tempat duduknya dan meraih sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Makan bekalku!" ujar Sakura melemparkan kotak bekalnya ke Naruto dengan nada jutek. Mata Naruto—sepupuku—berbinar menerima bekal dari kekasihnya.

"Whooooaaaaa, terimakasih Sakura-_chan_," serunya. "Karin, rotimu belum kau makan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku kenyang," jawabku singkat.

"Tapi kau hanya minum susumu saja aku lihat," ujar Ino.

"Aku sedang tidak berselera," sahutku dengan nada tinggi. Benar-benar Hinata dan Sasuke itu membuatku geram. Aku pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi, semakin geram melihat Hinata dan Sasuke yang sedang suap-suapan.

Setibanya di kamar mandi, aku mengurung diriku. Menangis. Sebenarnya, aku masih sangat mencintai Sasuke, kami pun putus bukan karena keinginanku atau dia, tapi karena teman-teman komunitas kami. Aku tidak suka melihat Sasuke begitu pengertian dan mesra kepada Hinata. Dulu, dia tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti itu. Aku dapat merasakan airmataku menetes. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi? Dan mengapa perasaan itu muncul lagi?

Puas menangis, aku membasuh wajahku. Kulihat dengan seksama wajahku di cermin wastafel kamar mandi. Memang, jika dibandingkan dengan Hinata, kecantikanku berada di bawahnya. Dan itu membuatku iri. Aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang memerah karena menangis.

"Hei Karin!" ujar seseorang di lapangan basket.

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanyaku.

"Nanti komunitas kita mau nonton bersama pertandingan Barcelona. Kau mau ikut tidak?" tanyanya masih ngos-ngosan.

"Kok aku tidak diberitahu Pein -_san _ ya?"

"Katanya _e-mail_ yang dikirim padamu tidak kau balas."

"Ya ampun, aku lupa. Aku kan ganti alamat _e-mail_. Hehe. Aku ikut, dimana? Jam berapa?"

"Di _café _biasa jam dua belas malam!" jawab Kiba. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam!"

Hah, aku baru ingat kalau nanti Barcelona bertanding. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menonton pemain favoritku bertanding. Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan teman-teman komunitasku karena semenjak aku masuk SMA aku memang jarang menonton bersama pertandingan sepakbola.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke kelas dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Masih ada Naruto di kelasku dan _live _FTV pun sudah selesai. Aku dan Naruto beda kelas, karena ia pacaran dengan Sakura jadi dia sering datang ke kelasku.

"Hei Naru, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau nanti ada nonton _bareng_?" tanyaku sedikit membentak.

"Aku kira kau sudah tidak mau menonton lagi pertandingan sepakbola," jawabnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya nanti kita ke _café _biasa jam dua belas malam."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Aku merekahkan senyumku, sudah tidak sabar rasanya….

"Tapi, Sakura-_chan _ boleh ikut kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja," ujarku seraya duduk di tempat dudukku.

**TBC…**


End file.
